BloodClan's Rise
by Frostpelt
Summary: Firestar, Sandstorm, and Graystripe are reborn in ThunderClan in the future. Things aren't much different from their old life. They have a new prophecy, Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must become 1 to survive. ShadowClan is getting stronger every minute, can ThunderClan live throught this time?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Leader: Froststar- white she-cat with amber eyes and light blue paws

Deputy: Eagletalon- reddish tom with green eyes and sharp claws

Medicine Cat: Streamfeather- striped she-cat with a silver pelt

Warriors:

Fernstripe- golden she-cat with white fern-shaped stripes

Moonpelt- gray she-cat with black speckles

Reedclaw- light brown tom with brown stripes

Wavefur- dark blue she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Brackenear- creamish colored tom with brown stripes

Flamepelt- tom with a flame-colored pelt with green eyes

Ravenfeather- black tom with golden eyes and dark blue ears

Mossfur- ginger she-cat with barely visible white stripes

Rainsplash- light blue she-cat with glacier blue eyes and a white tail

Mistdrop- light gray she-cat with dark blue-gray stripes

Jaywing- pale golden she-cat with white ears, paws, and a tail

Voleheart- brown tom with dark stripes on his back

Tigerfur- brown tom with pale gray belly

Brightfur- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Goldenmist- golden she-cat with amber eyes and orange paws

Steampelt- pale gray tom with green eyes

Stonesshade- dark gray tom with black spots and blue eyes

Cedarclaw- orange tom with golden eyes

Foxtail- reddish tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfall- white she-cat with green eyes and pale ginger tail

Icepelt- white she-cat with blue eyes and light blue ears and paws

Apprentices:

Clearpaw- white tom with blue eyes and pale gray paws (Mentor:Moonclaw)

Leopardpaw- orange tom with white paws and green eyes (Mentor:TIgerfur)

Leafpaw- ginger she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes (Mentor:Icepelt)

Crowpaw- black tom with crystal blue eyes (Mentor:Ravenfeather)

Littlepaw- blue-gray she-cat with short whiskers and gray paws (Mentor:Jaywing)

Queens:

Nutpelt- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverfur- silver she-cat with blue-gray pelt and blue eyes

Cloverstorm- white she-cat with blue-green eyes

Elders:

Longclaw- dark brown tom with barely visible black stripes

Scorchpelt- flame-colored she-cat with white stripes and golden eyes

Ashcloud- pale gray tom with black stripes and crystal blue eyes

Dustcloud- white tom with cream-colored paws and amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1:Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 1

"Shouldn't all of them be opening their eyes by now?" mewed the ginger she-cat. She was obviously eager for them to see the outside world.

"Quiet, Nutpelt, they're not even a day old. Have you thought about any names?" reminded Streamfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat.

I've thought of one name for the ginger tom, I'll name him Firekit, for his flame-colored pelt. As for the paler ginger tom, I haven't thought of yet," Nutpelt said while shaking her head.

I'll go call Eagletalon, maybe he'll know a name for the other kit," meowed the striped she-cat as she hurried to find Nutpelt's mate.

In less than a minute, Eagletalon and Streamfeather came in. "Hey Nutpelt. I heard you are having trouble naming the kits?" Eagletalon confirmed.

"Yeah, do you know any names for the pale ginger tom?" asked Nutpelt. "Whiskerkit?" suggested Eagletalon.

"Sure, I can't think about anything – Look, Eagletalon! Firekit and Whiskerkit both opened their eyes!" Nutpelt exclaimed.

Eagletalon purred in satisfaction as her mate called their kit Whiskerkit."Whiskerkit and Firekit are both going to make fine warriors of ThunderClan!"

"I'm sure they will! I'm going to see Silverfur and Cloverstorm's kits. I wonder what their kits name will be! Can you watch Firekit and Whiskerkit for me?" the she-cat mewed to Streamfeather.

"Of course, Nutpelt," the medicine cat purred to Nutpelt," are you going too, Eagletalon? I can handle the kits, you could go if you want."

Eagletalon nodded ,"Thank you, Streamfeather." With that he rushed with his mate to find Cloverstorm.

As they entered the den, Cloverstorm was muttering to her mate, probably about what to name the kits. "Hey Cloverstorm. Hey Reedclaw. How is your kits?" asked Nutpelt.

"Their doing fine, I decided to name the pale ginger one Sandkit. And the other one, the ginger one with blue eyes, Breezekit," mewed Cloverstorm.

"I like the names, especially Sandkit. Have you seen Silverfur's kits?" purred Eagletalon.

This time, it was Reedclaw who spoke," Nope, but I've heard that they named them… Silverkit? No, that can't be it, their mother is Silverfur. Maybe it was Stormkit… Or maybe Graykit…"

Nutpelt and Cloverstorm both let out a mrrow of amusement as Reedclaw kept going on about possible names of Silverfur's kits while Eagletalon huffed.

" I'm going to check on Silver—," but before Cloverstorm finished, Silverfur came in with a gray kit and his mate, Stoneshade, dangling a silver kit from his jaws.

"Hi, I tought you might want to see our kits," Stoneshade mewed while the silver kit was still hanging from his jaws.

"This is Graykit…" Silverfur pointed to the gray tom," and this is Featherkit," as Stoneshade nudged Featherkit, who was laying on the ground playing with some cedar.

Nutpelt was the first to speak," I like the name Featherkit, very much, Graykit too." All four kit's were now playing with some of the flowers around. "Come on guys, let's go to where my kits are, surely you want to meet them too." Nutpelt mewed. I'm going to lead them back to our den, now, thought Nutpelt. Nutpelt and Eagletalon led them to where Firekit and Whiskerkit were playing.

Firekit and Whiskerkit were rolling around on the grass where Streamfeather probably carried them. "Firekit!" Eagletalon shouted from across the grass. Firekit is obviously Eagletalon's favorite kit, thought Whiskerkit.

"Firekit and Whiskerkit will definetly get dirty in that field of grass," muttered Nutpelt to Eagletalon.

"Relax, Nutpelt. This way Firekit and Whiskerkit can play in the grass, they can't even walk because their not even a day old yet, and they're stuck here playing until we take them back," reassured Streamfeather

"I still don't like the idea," murmured the queen who wasn't going to admit that she was wrong anytime sooner.

Eagletalon rolled his eyes and entered the warriors den, leaving the medicine cat and Nutpelt with the 2 kits rolling in the grass. The sun was setting and the sky was pink, clouds started to go out of sight.

"Come on, I'll get Firekit, and you go get Whiskerkit, Nutpelt. The sun is setting. Anyways, I have my own duties to do as a medicine cat," Streamfeather picked up Firekit by the scruff and carried him back to the nursery.

Was it already sunset? I didn't even play that long, thought Firekit. Streamfeather put Firekit down, and right away he fell asleep.

**Firekit's P.O.V.**

"Firestar…" a voice murmured. I'm at Sunningrocks, but why am I here? "Firestar…" the voice sounded again, I turned around, there was a tortoiseshell in front of me. Firestar? I dreamed of being leader, but I'm not a leader…

"I'm Firekit, not Firestar," I informed the tortoiseshell," And who are you?" The cat didn't look surprised, but she looked at me as if I once did.

"I'm Spottedleaf, the old medicine cat of ThunderClan. I now rest in StarClan though, and you were Firepaw before this time, you know?" Spottedleaf mewed.

Firepaw? "Firepaw? But don't cats only have one life?" I'm not sure I've ever lived another life. But, that would be cool.

"Yes, Firepaw. When I was alive, you were alive. I was Spottedleaf, you were Firepaw. But then, Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior killed me. Later you received your warrior name, Fireheart. Then became deputy of Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader, and when she died, you became Firestar."

Firepaw, Fireheart, and Firestar? "How about when I was Firekit? What was my life then?"

"Firekit, you were never Clanborn, you were once a kittypet, fed by Twolegs and then you came to us. Do these words sound familiar? Fire will save the clan."

"Fire will save the Clan?" Then it came to me, before I was Firekit. I was Firestar, Fireheart, Firepaw, and Rusty. Squirrelkit and Leafkit turned out to be Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Sandstorm is Sandkit and she was my mate. Graystripe was my best friend and deputy. "But I can't remember anything about Whiske—,"

"Firekit, the other kits Whiskerkit, Breezekit, and Featherkit were born because they were suppose to be born, not every cat in the clan was reborn," Spottedleaf sighed.

"It is getting a little too late. You'll need sleep. And remember that Fire will still save the clan. Except you'll need help from them. But you must grow up first, do not hurry," mewed Spottedleaf, and with that she disappeared, and I was no longer in Sunningrocks, I was in the den.

**End of Firekit's P.O.V.**

"Firekit," grumbled Whiskerkit," No cat can get a wink of sleep with you twitching so hard!"

Firekit sighed," Just a dream, Whiskerkit. It was just a dream," but the words still rang in Firekit's ears.

Fire will save the clan… Fire will still save the clan. Didn't Spottedleaf have a more simple prophecy? What will happen? Will BloodClan strike again? No, Scourge is dead, and Bone is too, thought Firekit.

Firekit lied down hoping he would not have another dream. But, this time he couldn't sleep, Graykit and Sandkit were closing their eyes, but their ears twitching was a sign they weren't sleeping either. All I could do was wait.

"Morning arrived quickly," Sandkit mewed to a sleepy Firekit.

"Huh? Oh hi, Sandst-kit," Firekit replied, he tried to hide his sleepiness, but couldn't. "Sorry, I'm just a little sleepy Sandkit." Good, I didn't say Sandstorm this time, I actually said Sandkit. How about Grays-kit. Great, I still need to learn how to say Graykit, instead of Graystripe, thought Firekit. Loud stomping from outside interrupted Firekit's thoughts.

"ShadowClan!" A voice was heard from outside, it was Froststar! And ShadowClan was here probably to attack them!


	3. Chapter 2:Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 2

"Greetings, Froststar," replied the ShadowClan leader ignoring Froststar's anger.

"What are you doing here in our territory?" Froststar growled, not even trying to block some of her anger which was unusual.

"I am planning to make Snakerocks part of our territory, Froststar," mewed the ShadowClan leader.

"Snakerocks is not your territory! It belongs to ThunderClan, not ShadowClan, Darkstar!" Froststar retorted.

"Well, ShadowClan is all starving, so you should lend us some territory. Those monsters on their Twoleg things are scaring off all the prey, prey is scarce, Froststar," growled Darkstar angrily.

"We will never give Snakerocks to you, Darkstar! It was never yours, it was always ThunderClan territory," snarled a voice behind Firekit, it was Eagletalon who spoke.

"And what are you going to do about it?" It was Icepelt. She was sitting with Jaywing, Leafpaw, and Littlepaw.

Murmurs of agreement came from the ThunderClan cats. Firekit and all the others were still lying in the den, Firekit and Graykit's pelts touching.

"We will fight at the cost of our lives for Snakerocks, all our warriors are healthy, surely they'll defeat you," sneered Darkstar. Several of the warriors glared at Darkstar. But, he didn't care.

"All our warriors are wide awake, how about your warriors, they still look sleepy, like they just woke up," this time it was the ShadowClan deputy, Sharpfang who spoke up," All our warriors are for attack, ThunderClan is for hunting."

Firekit did agree, but that didn't mean ThunderClan was any weaker than ShadowClan or any of the other clans. Firekit wanted to get up and speak, but, he knew that he couldn't walk yet, he was still a kit, the rest of the kits couldn't walk either. Firekit made it to standing up, but before he could open his jaw to speak, ShadowClan already started the fight.

It was Sharpfang who made the first move followed by Darkstar, then the other warriors. But Firekit's eyes were looking straight at Froststar.

The white she-cat with light blue paws was fighting with another cat who had golden fur.

"Firekit, look!" Firekit looked at where Graykit was motioning to," Eagletalon is fighting off Sharpfang!"

Firekit saw Sharpfang and Eagletalon clawing eachother and biting each other's neck, was it possible that ShadowClan would actually win? Firekit decided to ignore the terrible thought. Firekit glanced at Froststar who was fighting a dark tabby, the dark tabby tried to pounce on Froststar but failed as the white she-cat side-stepped to the left. Then, Froststar bit the dark tabby's neck, and it yowled in pain and fled the battle.

Firekit looked back at Eagletalon and Sharpfang. Sharpfang was using his fangs as an advantage biting Eagletalon, while Eagletalon was using his long claws as an advantage clawing at Sharpfang. Both of their pelts were soaking with blood, and one of Sharpfang's claws were ripped out, probably caught in Eagletalon's pelt. Then a she-cat came and clawed at Eagletalon's flank one more time, and he fled. Why would he flee? My father is a great warrior, I thought he would give his life for the clan, but he ran away like a coward! thought Firekit.

Then he realized most of the ThunderClan cats were all losing, ShadowClan won! How could ShadowClan win? Now what do we do? We have to give Snakerocks to ShadowClan? thought Firekit. As if reading his mind, Froststar spoke," Very well, Darkstar. Snakerocks is now yours. But we will always fight again for the territory!"

Sharpfang and Darkstar purred with satisfaction as Froststar decided to let ShadowClan own Snakerocks.

As ShadowClan left the sun already rose completely, it was afternoon. The battle sure did take long, and Froststar actually let them have Snakerocks?

A voice sounded, it was Froststar,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting. Sandkit, Graykit, and Firekit sat together in their den listening to the meeting.

"Clearpaw, Crowpaw, Leopardpaw step up please," Froststar informed the three apprentices.

"I, Froststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Clearpaw, Crowpaw, Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Leopardpaw mewed.

"I do," Clearpaw meowed excitedly.

"I do," Crowpaw copied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Leopardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leopardclaw. StarClan honors your determination and enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Clearpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Clearfang. StarClan honors your spirit and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowflight. StarClan honors your honesty and fighting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Leopardclaw! Leopardclaw! Clearfang! Clearfang! Crowflight! Crowflight!" shouted the cats beneath Highrock.

As the meeting ended, Firekit thought why couldn't he already be an apprentice already, it had better happen soon! I've been waiting since I met Spottedleaf in my dream! I should probably tell Graykit and Sandkit about Spottedleaf today…If only I could walk with my legs, instead of having Nutpelt carry me!

Firekit decided to try, he stumbled a bit but he was making his way to Sandkit and Graykit.

"Hey Firekit! You finally learned how to walk! Me and Sandkit learned just a minute ago!" It was Graykit's cheerful mew.

"Graykit, we didn't learn a minute ago, we learned an hour ago," Sandkit reminded Graykit. Sandkit acted more and more friendly to Graykit everyday. Firekit stumbled next to them and wondered where to start.

Should I really tell them about Spottedleaf? Should I tell them about everything? My talk with Spottedleaf at Sunningrocks? I wonder if they'll understand or at least remember that I was once Firepaw, Fireheart, and even Firestar, thought Firekit.

"Firekit! Firekit! Hello? Firekit?" It was Sandkit," Were you daydreaming?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah just thinking, I guess you could say daydreaming," Firekit mewed. "Sandkit, Graykit, have you ever thought about your past?"


	4. Chapter 3:Remembered

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 3

"_Past_?" echoed a confused Graykit.

"Yeah, past. Graykit, don't you remember anything other than being a kit, playing in the grass, and having fun with me and Sandkit?"

"Sort of, I remember something, I forgot, it was in a dream. Somebody kept muttering. _Only fire can save the clans, _and _Sandstorm_. But why Sand_storm_? I'm not a warrior yet, though I would love to be a warrior."

"Sandkit, Graykit, don't you remember your pass life?!Sandkit your name is _Sandstorm_! Graykit your name is _Graystripe_! And my warrior name was _Fireheart_ but when I became leader I was _Firestar_! Don't you remember?!" blurted Firekit.

"Yes! I remember it all now, Firekit! My warrior ceremony, Whitestorm teaching me, and how Graystripe and Silverstream were mates!" mewed Sandkit.

"Not the most important detail, Sandkit, of Silverstream. And not the happiest memories, either," meowed Graystripe who was blushing and trying to hide the sadness that crept in him when he remembered how Silerstream had died, giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur.

"Sorry, Grayk—" Sandkit was interrupted by Nutpelt, Stoneshade, and Reedclaw rushing in.

"Firekit! I thought you were in your den! You learned how to walk? That's great! The next thing you know you'll be an apprentice, then a warrior, and maybe even leader!" Nutpelt exclaimed, her green eyes now filled with joy and excitement.

"Yeah," Firekit mewed.

"Well, we got to go back to our den, Firekit. You could see Sandkit and Graykit tomorrow, besides I'm sure Whiskerkit can play with you too," Nutpelt continued," And anyways, Stoneshade and Reedclaw are here to take Sandkit and Graykit back too."

"Why can't we stay for more time? It's not even sundown," Firekit complained.

"As I said, you can see them tomorrow, and you could still play with Whiskerkit," Nutpelt meowed.

"Fine," grumbled an annoyed Firekit. _Why would I like to play with Whiskerkit?_

"Let's go, too, Graykit," as Stoneshade left with Graykit to there den.

"Great, now I have to play with _Breezekit _to have _fun_," muttered Sandkit.

Sundown was finally reaching as Firekit got tired, Whiskerkit was rolling in the grass, _obviously he doesn't want to walk because he's too lazy and boring, _thought Firekit as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. Unfortunately, Firekit was dreaming again.

**Firekit's P.O.V.**

"Shadow and Blood," whispered a familiar voice in the background.

It was _Spottedleaf_! What was she doing here again? And why say _Shadow and Blood?_

"Spottedleaf?" I called carefully.

"Yes, it is Spottedleaf, but I've brought another 2 cats, do you remember them?" asked Spottedleaf.

"It's Yellowfang, and… Bluestar? Yellowfang and Bluestar?" I called out again, I was anxious to meet them.

"Yes, it's me and Bluestar," Yellowfang mewed," We have brought you here to listen to this."

"Blood will spill, and Stone will rule, and 4 must meet and become 1 to survive," Bluestar finished off Yellowfang's statement.

_Blood will spill, and Stone will rule, and 4 must meet and become 1 to survive? Is that a prophecy for me?_

"What does that mean? Why does a prophecy have to be so _confusing_?" I mewed impatiently.

"They will be here once you are still an apprentice."

_Still an apprentice? And who's 'they'?_

"Why can't you just have another kit reborn?" but before I could finish, Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf had disappeared.

_Super, when I wake, Whiskerkit is definitely going to tease me about mewing in my sleep._

**End of Firekit's P.O.V.**

"Firekit?" It wasn't Whiskerkit, it was Nutpelt.

"Huh? Oh, hi," Firekit mewed hurrily.

"Hi," the queen mewed carefully.

_Was it dawn already? _Firekit thought.

"Can I go see Sandkit and Graykit now?" mewed Firekit.

"Fine, I have dawn patrol and so does Eagletalon, don't get into trouble," Nutpelt meowed while Firekit groaned.

"Ok, bye," Firekit obeyed and rushed out the den to see Sandkit and Graykit.

"Hey Sandkit, Graykit," Firekit purred.

"Hey Firekit," Sandkit mewed.

"Hi," Graykit mewed.

"You seem like you want to tell us something, Firekit?" Sandkit questioned.

"Yeah, yesterday I got a prophecy '_Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must meet to make 1 to survive…_ That's what they said," Firekit meowed.

"Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must meet to make 1 to survive? And who is _they_?" echoed Sandkit.

"Yes, _they _are _Yellowfang, Bluestar, Spottedleaf_," mewed Firekit.

"Yellowfang, Bluestar, and—," Sandkit got interrupted by Graykit.

"And Spottedleaf," Graykit finished for Sandkit.

"Yeah Spottedleaf," Sandkit muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, any ideas what it means?" questioned Firekit.

"No, maybe we'll think of it when me and Sandkit refresh more of our memories," Graykit purred.

"Yeah, maybe we could just go for a walk or something," Sandkit suggested.

"Mm, ok," Firekit mewed completely forgetting what Nutpelt told him to do.

"Let's go, Sandkit, Graykit," Firekit meowed as they all exited the den.

Sandkit walked besides Firekit, their pelt brushing, as Graykit walked on Firekit's other side.

**Sandkit's P.O.V.**

I feel like hunting a vole or some prey, I remember in my previous life, I was one of the best hunters in ThunderClan! I'm going to try at least. "Hey Firekit, Graykit, I'm going to _try _to hunt for something, you guys coming?" I mewed.

"I'll come," Firekit purred immediately. I gave a _mrrow _of amusement as she listened to Firekit reply to her question so quick.

"I'll stay I'm going to find some other food, I don't think I'll catch any prey as a kit, probably an apprentice though," Graykit replied. "Mouse-brain! You must have fox-dung in your brain if your thinking about hunting as 3 day kits," Graykit muttered under his breath.

"Say something, Graykit?" I mewed.

"Huh? No," mewed Graykit quickly

"Okay? Let's go Firekit, bye Graykit," I purred.

The sun was rising, Firekit and I were still hunting, but had no luck of course. "Firekit, I'm going to go that way to find some prey, you go left, we'll meet here later," I whispered into his ear.

"Sure," Firekit confirmed.

As Firekit left for the other way, I spotted a vole, I immediately went into the hunter's crouch, something I remember that Whitestorm had taught me. I sprang at the vole and I felt my teeth sink into the fresh-kill. I buried it, then continued to search for more fresh-kill. The rest of the day, I didn't have any luck so I brought the vole to the place where me and Firekit would meet.

"Hey, Sandkit. I caught a squirrel," Firekit mewed cheerfully.

"Oh, I caught a vole," I meowed back. _Wasn't I one of the best hunters in ThunderClan?_

**End of Sandkit's P.O.V.**

As Firekit, Graykit, and Sandkit returned home they ate the prey. It was already sunset.

"Sandkit!" Cloverflower exclaimed," I thought you were in trouble!"

"Graykit, your back!" Stoneshade greeted his son.

"Thank StarClan your safe, I thought you might of wandered to Snakerocks and got captured by a ShadowClan patrol," continued Silverfur, Stoneshade's mate.

"Firekit! Why would you sneak off like that? I told you _not _to go anywhere since me and Eagletalon were on dawn patrol!" Nutpelt scolded, unlike Silverfur and Cloverflower's greets.

**6 Moons Later**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting," Froststar called from Highrock.


	5. Chapter 4:Out Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 3

"_Past_?" echoed a confused Graykit.

"Yeah, past. Graykit, don't you remember anything other than being a kit, playing in the grass, and having fun with me and Sandkit?"

"Sort of, I remember something, I forgot, it was in a dream. Somebody kept muttering. _Only fire can save the clans, _and _Sandstorm_. But why Sand_storm_? I'm not a warrior yet, though I would love to be a warrior."

"Sandkit, Graykit, don't you remember your pass life?!Sandkit your name is _Sandstorm_! Graykit your name is _Graystripe_! And my warrior name was _Fireheart_ but when I became leader I was _Firestar_! Don't you remember?!" blurted Firekit.

"Yes! I remember it all now, Firekit! My warrior ceremony, Whitestorm teaching me, and how Graystripe and Silverstream were mates!" mewed Sandkit.

"Not the most important detail, Sandkit, of Silverstream. And not the happiest memories, either," meowed Graystripe who was blushing and trying to hide the sadness that crept in him when he remembered how Silerstream had died, giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur.

"Sorry, Grayk—" Sandkit was interrupted by Nutpelt, Stoneshade, and Reedclaw rushing in.

"Firekit! I thought you were in your den! You learned how to walk? That's great! The next thing you know you'll be an apprentice, then a warrior, and maybe even leader!" Nutpelt exclaimed, her green eyes now filled with joy and excitement.

"Yeah," Firekit mewed.

"Well, we got to go back to our den, Firekit. You could see Sandkit and Graykit tomorrow, besides I'm sure Whiskerkit can play with you too," Nutpelt continued," And anyways, Stoneshade and Reedclaw are here to take Sandkit and Graykit back too."

"Why can't we stay for more time? It's not even sundown," Firekit complained.

"As I said, you can see them tomorrow, and you could still play with Whiskerkit," Nutpelt meowed.

"Fine," grumbled an annoyed Firekit. _Why would I like to play with Whiskerkit?_

"Let's go, too, Graykit," as Stoneshade left with Graykit to there den.

"Great, now I have to play with _Breezekit _to have _fun_," muttered Sandkit.

Sundown was finally reaching as Firekit got tired, Whiskerkit was rolling in the grass, _obviously he doesn't want to walk because he's too lazy and boring, _thought Firekit as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. Unfortunately, Firekit was dreaming again.

**Firekit's P.O.V.**

"Shadow and Blood," whispered a familiar voice in the background.

It was _Spottedleaf_! What was she doing here again? And why say _Shadow and Blood?_

"Spottedleaf?" I called carefully.

"Yes, it is Spottedleaf, but I've brought another 2 cats, do you remember them?" asked Spottedleaf.

"It's Yellowfang, and… Bluestar? Yellowfang and Bluestar?" I called out again, I was anxious to meet them.

"Yes, it's me and Bluestar," Yellowfang mewed," We have brought you here to listen to this."

"Blood will spill, and Stone will rule, and 4 must meet and become 1 to survive," Bluestar finished off Yellowfang's statement.

_Blood will spill, and Stone will rule, and 4 must meet and become 1 to survive? Is that a prophecy for me?_

"What does that mean? Why does a prophecy have to be so _confusing_?" I mewed impatiently.

"They will be here once you are still an apprentice."

_Still an apprentice? And who's 'they'?_

"Why can't you just have another kit reborn?" but before I could finish, Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf had disappeared.

_Super, when I wake, Whiskerkit is definitely going to tease me about mewing in my sleep._

**End of Firekit's P.O.V.**

"Firekit?" It wasn't Whiskerkit, it was Nutpelt.

"Huh? Oh, hi," Firekit mewed hurrily.

"Hi," the queen mewed carefully.

_Was it dawn already? _Firekit thought.

"Can I go see Sandkit and Graykit now?" mewed Firekit.

"Fine, I have dawn patrol and so does Eagletalon, don't get into trouble," Nutpelt meowed while Firekit groaned.

"Ok, bye," Firekit obeyed and rushed out the den to see Sandkit and Graykit.

"Hey Sandkit, Graykit," Firekit purred.

"Hey Firekit," Sandkit mewed.

"Hi," Graykit mewed.

"You seem like you want to tell us something, Firekit?" Sandkit questioned.

"Yeah, yesterday I got a prophecy '_Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must meet to make 1 to survive…_ That's what they said," Firekit meowed.

"Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must meet to make 1 to survive? And who is _they_?" echoed Sandkit.

"Yes, _they _are _Yellowfang, Bluestar, Spottedleaf_," mewed Firekit.

"Yellowfang, Bluestar, and—," Sandkit got interrupted by Graykit.

"And Spottedleaf," Graykit finished for Sandkit.

"Yeah Spottedleaf," Sandkit muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, any ideas what it means?" questioned Firekit.

"No, maybe we'll think of it when me and Sandkit refresh more of our memories," Graykit purred.

"Yeah, maybe we could just go for a walk or something," Sandkit suggested.

"Mm, ok," Firekit mewed completely forgetting what Nutpelt told him to do.

"Let's go, Sandkit, Graykit," Firekit meowed as they all exited the den.

Sandkit walked besides Firekit, their pelt brushing, as Graykit walked on Firekit's other side.

**Sandkit's P.O.V.**

I feel like hunting a vole or some prey, I remember in my previous life, I was one of the best hunters in ThunderClan! I'm going to try at least. "Hey Firekit, Graykit, I'm going to _try _to hunt for something, you guys coming?" I mewed.

"I'll come," Firekit purred immediately. I gave a _mrrow _of amusement as she listened to Firekit reply to her question so quick.

"I'll stay I'm going to find some other food, I don't think I'll catch any prey as a kit, probably an apprentice though," Graykit replied. "Mouse-brain! You must have fox-dung in your brain if your thinking about hunting as 3 day kits," Graykit muttered under his breath.

"Say something, Graykit?" I mewed.

"Huh? No," mewed Graykit quickly

"Okay? Let's go Firekit, bye Graykit," I purred.

The sun was rising, Firekit and I were still hunting, but had no luck of course. "Firekit, I'm going to go that way to find some prey, you go left, we'll meet here later," I whispered into his ear.

"Sure," Firekit confirmed.

As Firekit left for the other way, I spotted a vole, I immediately went into the hunter's crouch, something I remember that Whitestorm had taught me. I sprang at the vole and I felt my teeth sink into the fresh-kill. I buried it, then continued to search for more fresh-kill. The rest of the day, I didn't have any luck so I brought the vole to the place where me and Firekit would meet.

"Hey, Sandkit. I caught a squirrel," Firekit mewed cheerfully.

"Oh, I caught a vole," I meowed back. _Wasn't I one of the best hunters in ThunderClan?_

**End of Sandkit's P.O.V.**

As Firekit, Graykit, and Sandkit returned home they ate the prey. It was already sunset.

"Sandkit!" Cloverflower exclaimed," I thought you were in trouble!"

"Graykit, your back!" Stoneshade greeted his son.

"Thank StarClan your safe, I thought you might of wandered to Snakerocks and got captured by a ShadowClan patrol," continued Silverfur, Stoneshade's mate.

"Firekit! Why would you sneak off like that? I told you _not _to go anywhere since me and Eagletalon were on dawn patrol!" Nutpelt scolded, unlike Silverfur and Cloverflower's greets.

**6 Moons Later**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting," Froststar called from Highrock.


	6. Chapter 5:Apprenticed and Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 5

"Fox-dung!" exclaimed Sandpaw.

The fox charged at Sandpaw, but of course Sandpaw was fast and side-stepped. Then the fox charged at Firepaw. Unfortunately, Firepaw wasn't the fastest, the fox threw itself at Firepaw's belly. Firepaw could feel the fox's hot breath panting on him. Firepaw wished so much he could just fight in his old form, but he knew he couldn't in front of Fernstripe and Goldenmist. What should I do?

Suddenly, he felt the weight come off him. It was Graypaw! Graypaw and Reedclaw were fighting the fox, Firepaw knew he had to help Graypaw. StarClan, great StarClan! What do I do? Without thinking, Firepaw sprang onto the fox, leaving the fox panting, Firepaw bit the fox's neck, and it yelped in pain and fled away.

"Firepaw! Are you all right?" It was Sandpaw and Fernstripe.

"Where's Goldenmist?" Firepaw asked.

"She went to fetch Streamfeather, but are you okay?" Sandpaw continued to question Firepaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Reedclaw, thanks Graypaw," Firepaw thanked the two cats who had saved his life.

"Let's get you back to the apprentice den," Reedclaw mewed.

As Firepaw limped back to ThunderClan camp, Sandpaw and Firepaw walked next to eachother, with Graypaw and Reedclaw a tail-length behind them.

"Firepaw! I heard you got hurt from a fox! Thank StarClan you're alright! Here I'll take you to Streamfeather," Nutpelt exclaimed.

"Streamfeather, do you have anything for Firepaw's wounds from a fox?" Eagletalon questioned the medicine cat.

"Yep, let me check his wounds first," but it wasn't Streamfeather, it was Featherpaw.

"He has lots of injuries that may hurt or sting but not anything major," Featherpaw reported," 2 deep scratches, 3 scratches, his pelt is covered with blood, his back legs are hurt, and his neck was bitten, but it didn't look like a fox bite, more like a cat bite."

"Cat bite?" echoed Eagletalon.

"It can't be a cat bite," Nutpelt agreed," which cat would hurt Firepaw?"

Then it hit Firepaw, he had felt the bite after Graypaw sprang on the fox to rescue him, Fernstripe and Sandpaw wouldn't do it, Goldenmist didn't. But Reedclaw did, he didn't attack the fox and his fangs were bloody after biting Firepaw.

"Anyways, here's some cobwebs to stop the bleeding," Streamfeather explained.

**Reedclaw's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I actually got away with that, I bit Firepaw. If only someone knew why, I hate to do something like that to Sandpaw, my daughter. But, I must do it, or I'll get kicked out of the clan…

**End of Reedclaw's P.O.V.**

"Firepaw will have to stay in the here for today, but he'll be fully healed by tomorrow at dawn. I just need to heal his wounds and let him rest for a longer time," Featherpaw told Nutpelt and Sandpaw.

"Okay, can I stay with him please?" to Sandpaw's disappointment, Streamfeather and Featherpaw shook their heads," he needs to rest, or he'll get more wounded."

"Okay, fine," Sandpaw grumbled, but still acted cheerful. Nutpelt narrowed her eyes at Sandpaw, she obviously didn't want Firepaw to fall in love with Sandpaw.

**Firepaw's P.O.V.**

The blood on me was still spilling, but I didn't care, I was thinking about the prophecy. Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must become 1 to survive. What did that mean? Did it mean that blood will spill on me? That still doesn't explain 'Stone will rule' and '4 must become 1 to survive'. The cat bite on me was still aching, did Reedclaw really do it? Reedclaw was Sandpaw's father though, surely he wouldn't do that, right? Should I go tell Fernstripe? Sandpaw will surely get mad at me, Graypaw too. But Fernstripe was there and she might of saw it…

With that I trotted to the warriors den but Streamfeather stopped me," Firepaw, if you walk you'll heal slower, what do you need?"

"Can you bring Fernstripe here? I want to speak to her alone." I definitely didn't want anyone else knowing.

"Okay, fine, but stay here," Streamfeather ordered. I nodded.

Within a minute, Fernstripe came," Hi Firepaw, doing better?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have a question, did you see who bit me? Was it the fox, or possibly Reedcl—," I mewed.

"Reedclaw? Yes, Firepaw, it was Reedclaw," Fernstripe hesitated but finished her sentence," Reedclaw bit you, not the fox, Goldenmist saw too. And so did Cloverflower."

I was shocked," Cloverflower," I echoed.

"Yes, she was on hunting patrol, you need to tell this to Froststar, Firepaw. We have enough proof," Fernstripe meowed sadly, she obviously honored Reedclaw, but she knew she couldn't fail me.

"All right," I mewed. What was Graypaw going to say? And more importantly Sandpaw? Father of Sandpaw and mentor of Graypaw. Was I making a mistake? I wondered.

As Fernstripe exited the den, I was nearly sure that she was calling Froststar.

"Firepaw? I heard you have something to tell me," it was Froststar.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I know who bit me, it was not the fox, it was Reedclaw," I informed the white she-cat leader.

"Reedclaw?" Froststar echoed," and why should I believe you?"

"Goldenmist and Fernstripe saw. So did Cloverflower, I don't think Reedclaw's mate would love to admit this information. Fernstripe and Goldenmmist, too." I continued.

"Very well, I will find Cloverflower to see her answer," Froststar confirmed.

As Froststar left the den, he could hear the murmuring of Cloverflower and Froststar," So Reedclaw did bite Firepaw? Why, Cloverflower?" Froststar asked.

"I don't know, but, I heard him muttering something about him being in a new clan," Cloverflower mewed quietly.

"New clan?! Traitor!" Froststar hissed.

"I still like Reedclaw as my mate, but I will understand if you exile him, I promise I won't protest if you exile my mate," Cloverflower mewed while hesitating.

"The meeting will be held today, and Reedclaw will be exiled," Froststar confirmed to Cloverflower," In fact, the meeting is now. I can't keep a traitor in my clan!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting," yowled Froststar from outside the den.

I sighed, I was old enough to catch my own prey! But I can't move, or I'll heal later, that wouldn't be much fun.

"Reedclaw, step up," Froststar growled.

Reedclaw stepped up, holding his head high, thinking that he was about to be rewarded.

**End of Firepaw's P.O.V.**

"Reedclaw has betrayed ThunderClan!" Froststar yowled to the cats beneath Highrock.


	7. Chapter 6:Exiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 6

**Firepaw's P.O.V.**

Murmurs of disgust came from the crowd of cats.

Reedclaw looked at Froststar and mewed," I am no traitor to ThunderClan, Froststar. I am loyal as any other cat in this clan. What have I done so wrong?"

"Today when you were mentoring Graypaw, Graypaw rescued Firepaw from a fox, after Graypaw sprang on the fox, you bit Firepaw," Froststar explained.

"I did not bite Firepaw, I have no reason to! I am not a traitor, he must of gotten the bite by some other cats around," Reedclaw refused to let the clan know that he betrayed the clan. Though after all the cats looked to Firepaw, Reedclaw glared at me.

If only he was a bad at lying, then he could get exiled faster! thought Firepaw.

"Reedclaw, you are full of betrayal, lots of cats in ThunderClan know that already, so you might as well just admit that you did bite him," Eagletalon fumed at Reedclaw. "You have no point since we are going to prove it to all these cats if you don't admit it."

I side-glanced at Sandpaw. To my horror, the face on her was not disgust, it was agreement with her father! I decided to look away to Graypaw. Relieved that he wasn't in praise of his old mentor anymore he sat back down and sighed.

"Reedclaw is no traitor," it was Sandpaw who spoke," Right, Cloverflower?"

Reedclaw nodded as Sandpaw spoke. But Cloverflower shook her head," Sandpaw, it may be hard to understand but Reedclaw did betray ThunderClan, he is… h-he did bite Fire-Firepaw."

"How do you know?" It was Breezepaw, she didn't believe Cloverflower, but at least Sandpaw did.

"Because, I was on patrol and I saw it. Fernstripe and Goldenmist, too, am I right?" Cloverflower growled.

"Yes, both me and Goldenmist saw it, not every time your family will be the most loyal warrior, Breezepaw," Fernstripe meowed.

"That is enough proof, Reedclaw, you have broken warrior code. You are no longer part of ThunderClan," Froststar mewed.

"For biting Firepaw? Don't you think there is another punishment?!" Reedclaw was obviously bewildered.

"No, tell them what you know, Cloverflower," Froststar said firmly.

Cloverflower stepped up," Everyday in his sleep he always mutters 'must not fail new clan', everyday, you have been in ThunderClan for a while now, I don't think you are a new clan member to ThunderClan."

"That is enough. Reedclaw you are exiled from ThunderClan!" Froststar declared.

As Reedclaw left, Sandpaw gave a sad look, but nothing more.

**Sandpaw's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Reedclaw would betray ThunderClan like that, but I would choose Firepaw over him anyways, I didn't grieve when Redtail died in my last life. But, I guess I'm still a little down about it.

**End of Sandpaw's P.O.V.**

**Graypaw's P.O.V.**

My mentor is a traitor. Why Reedclaw? Why him? Why not someone else, who's not my mentor? I feel terrible, but Sandpaw, Breezepaw, and Cloverflower must feel worse… All I could look forward is my new mentor.

**End of Graypaw's P.O.V.**

"Graypaw, since your last mentor isn't here anymore, you will have a new mentor. Your mentor will be Leopardclaw. I hope Leopardclaw will pass on all he knows to you," Froststar mewed.

"Leopardclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had receive excellent training from Tigerfur, and you have shown yourself to have excellent loyalty and honesty. You will be the mentor of Graypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Graypaw," Froststar continued.

As Graypaw and Leopardclaw touched noses, Firepaw gave an excited purr.

Sandpaw immediately ran to Firepaw," I might of figured out what Blood will spill means! It might mean BloodClan cats will spill everywhere to get their revenge!," Sandpaw mewed.

"But isn't Scourge and Bone already dead? Who can possibly be the I new leader?" mewed a frightened Firepaw.

"Yeah, maybe BloodClan had a backup deputy?" Sandpaw suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Firepaw said while shaking his head.

"You look exhausted, Firepaw, I'll bring you some fresh-kill, I'll be back soon," Sandpaw mewed.

As Sandpaw stalked away, Firepaw started thinking, Could BloodClan really be back? If they are, who can be their new leader? Is the answer to beware ShadowClan and BloodClan?

"I'm back," Sandpaw meowed cheerfully, with a squirrel dangling from her jaw," I haven't ate either, want to share the squirrel?"

"Sure," Firepaw purred.

As they finished the fresh-kill, Sandpaw spoke," I'll leave you to sleep, you have to rest so you could go with Fernstripe."

Firepaw wanted to protest, but he knew what Sandpaw said was true," Okay, bye," he mewed.

As Sandpaw walked away, Firepaw couldn't help it to think if she was right. Is BloodClan really back for revenge?

"Firepaw, go to sleep, you need rest," Streamfeather urged from behind him," That way you could go to training tomorrow and then become a warrior.

Firepaw nodded, and closed his eyes, but instead of a peaceful sleep, he got a dream instead.

**Firepaw's P.O.V.**

I looked around, dazed. I was at Snakerocks, but I couldn't see any ShadowClan patrols, or ThunderClan warriors. I was dreaming again, of course. Maybe Spottedleaf would show up soon.

"Firepaw," the voice of Spottedleaf sounded. I turned to see the tortoiseshell.

"Spottedleaf, are you here to tell me something?" I asked.

"Yes, can you smell any other cats?" Spottedleaf questioned.

"I think I smell… Silverstream? Mistystar… And 1 other cat scent I can't define," Firepaw meowed.

"It's Silverstream, Mistystar, and Stonefur. Three RiverClan cats that were once your friend," Spottedleaf mewed.

"But, why—," Firepaw mewed.

"But why RiverClan cats? Because they are also your friends. Firepaw, you can make friends with any cat, even if they are from different clans. Not every cat can do this, use that ability to help all the clans," Silverstream mewed.

"You mean 'Blood will spill, Stone will rule, and 4 must become 1 to survive?' Was Sandpaw correct about 'Blood' being BloodClan?" I asked.

"Yes, Graypaw, you, and Sandpaw must join the 4 clans temporarily, to defeat BloodClan once more," Silverstream mewed.

"Okay, but what about Stone will rise? Does it have anything to do with Stonefur?" I questioned, maybe that's why they brought Stonefur here.

"No, it has nothing to do with me, but you will figure out soon," Stonefur mewed, with that, Stonefur and Spottedleaf vanished, but Mistyfoot and Silverstream were still there.

"You must do this quickly, they will come at your ceremony," Mistystar meowed.

"My ceremony? What do you mean by ceremony?" I asked. But they were already vanishing.

"Wait! Silverstream, don't you have a message for Graystripe or Graypaw?" I asked again.

"No, I do not want to distract him," Silverstream replied sadly.

As she said her last words, Silverstream and Mistystar disappeared.

"Wait!" But I wasn't dreaming, I was in the medicine den.

"Firepaw?" Streamfeather called.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, can I go out now?"

"Wait for a minute, I need to talk to Froststar," Streamfeather mewed.

"Alright."

**End of Firepaw's P.O.V.**

"So, Streamfeather. You know? Don't you?" Froststar asked.

"If you mean that this is your last life, yes I do. I am a medicine cat, of course I can tell. Featherpaw knows too," Streamfeather mewed.

"Of course, Eagletalon will soon be Eaglestar. And he shall soon be the new leader, I need you to keep this a secret, I do not want anyone fussing over me. If anyone asks, I still have 4 lives left. Is that clear?" Froststar questioned.

"Yes, Froststar."

Firepaw sat down, and wondered, was Froststar telling this to Streamfeather because she knew that she would die soon?


	8. Chapter 7:Hunting Patrol

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 7

"Sandpaw!"

"Hi Firepaw, you can go to training today, right?"

"Yeah, I asked Fernstripe, if I can go with you and Goldenmist, she said yes. If you agree, can we go with Graypaw too?" Firepaw asked.

"Sure, I'll go tell Graypaw, while you tell Leopardclaw," Sandpaw agreed.

Firepaw nodded and sprinted to the warriors' den. "Hey, Leopardclaw. I was wondering if Graypaw can go with us for training today."

"Hm? Sure, so you, me, Graypaw, and Fernstripe?" Leopardclaw confirmed.

"Yeah, but Sandpaw and Goldenmist are coming too, if you don't mind," Firepaw mewed.

"Sure, they can come," Leopardclaw mewed.

"Okay, I'll tell that to Graypaw and the rest," Firepaw meowed.

"Fernstripe! Goldenmist! Can Graypaw and Leopardclaw come to training with us today, please?" Firepaw asked.

"Sure, Firepaw," Fernstripe answered," Goldenmist?"

"Of course, Firepaw," Goldenmist mewed," I'll see you, I need to talk to Fernstripe privately first."

"Okay, see you later."

As Firepaw left the den he couldn't help but to eavesdrop on Fernstripe and Goldenmist's conversation.

"Firepaw, go call Sandpaw and Graypaw, we need to start training," Fernstripe called.

"Okay," Firepaw mewed as he sprinted to find Graypaw and Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw! Graypaw! We need to go to training, you lazy lumps of fur!" Firepaw called cheerfully from outside the apprentice den.

"Alright, let's go Graypaw," Sandpaw meowed quietly.

"Hurry up!" It was Goldenmist.

Sandpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw sprinted toward their mentors.

"Where's Leopardclaw?" Firepaw asked.

"Leopardclaw is right there, you stupid furball!" Sandpaw directed.

"Come on let's start training," Leopardclaw mewed as he, Fernstripe, and Goldenmist led the way out of ThunderClan camp.

"I smell WindClan on our territory," Fernstripe growled," Firepaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw, do you smell WindClan?"

"Yes, I think, it smells like WindClan, the scent is fresh like they were just on our territory," Graypaw growled patiently, but angrily.

"Firepaw, Sandpaw, you two go report this to Froststar. Graypaw, stay here incase WindClan comes back, 2 apprentices should be enough to send a message," Goldenmist mewed.

"Graypaw, Leopardclaw, and Fernstripe, let's go separate ways, but Graypaw, stick with Leopardclaw, just incase there's trouble," Goldenmist mewed.

Says the cat who is really younger than me, I've been in StarClan before, Goldenmist! Thought Graypaw.

"Okay, Graypaw, let's go," Leopardclaw urged.

"Alright, but when will I be old enough to be by myself?" Graypaw complained.

"Once you're a warrior," Fernstripe meowed impatiently.

Graypaw scowled but went with Leopardclaw.

"Sandpaw, do you—," Firepaw mewed, getting interrupted by Leafpaw and Icepelt.

"Firepaw! Sandpaw! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your mentors?" Jaywing questioned the two young apprentices.

"We scented WindClan on our territory, we're reporting this to Froststar. The scent was fresh and all the clues lead to them hunting for fresh-kill here," Sandpaw mewed.

"Okay, you better get going, bye, sorry for disturbing you," Littlepaw meowed, half embarrassed of the fact.

"Bye," Firepaw mewed.

"Froststar!" Sandpaw meowed.

"Yes, Sandpaw? Yes, Firepaw?" Froststar mewed.

"Leopardclaw, Fernstripe, Goldenmist, Graypaw, Firepaw, and me scented WindClan warriors in our territory, we thought we might tell you," Sandpaw mewed.

"Yes, thank you for the information, tonight is a gathering, I'll confirm with WindClan then," Froststar meowed," And you mind staying here at camp? I need some extra apprentices here. Eagletalon may send you for patrols. Prey is scarce, we will need extra hunting patrols around.

"Of course, Froststar. Is any other apprentice here too?" Firepaw meowed.

"Yes, Whiskerpaw and Littlepaw, but that's all," Froststar mewed.

Firepaw nodded, and raced to the apprentice den with Sandpaw.

"Firepaw, Leafpaw, can you two go with Stoneshade for hunting patrol?" Eagletalon asked.

"Of course, let's go Firepaw," Leafpaw meowed cheerfully as she pushed her pelt against Firepaw's.

"So, Firepaw, do you know if you're going to the gathering tonight? I'm not so sure about me, when Leopardclaw and Crowflight were apprentices, they always went, I only went once," Leafpaw mewed sadly.

"Don't worry, Leafpaw, I'm sure you'll go this time, I may not go either, I haven't been an apprentice the longest," Firepaw reassured the amber-eyed ginger she-cat.

Leafpaw gave a smile to Firepaw, but he could tell she was still unsure about whether she'll go to the gathering.

"Well, if I do, I'll make sure to tell you every detail. If you do, tell me what it's like, I've never experienced a gathering before," Firepaw mewed.

"Of course I'll tell you all about it. Come on let's find Stoneshade," Leafpaw mewed.

Firepaw nodded and raced to the warriors' den," Stoneshade, Eagletalon ordered you, me, and Leafpaw to go on hunting patrol."

"Okay, let's go," Stoneshade answered," Just making sure, you know how to hunt right?"

"Yeah, I learned it before with Fernstripe and Goldenmist," Firepaw answered cautiously, as Stoneshade nodded.

"Okay, just making sure," Stoneshade mewed.

As Leafpaw, Stoneshade, and Firepaw hunted, Spottedleaf's words were still ringing in Firepaw's head, Stone will rule.

"Firepaw, Leafpaw, you two go that way," Stoneshade directed with his muzzle.

Firepaw wanted to protest that he could hunt alone but he knew that Leafpaw probably couldn't. My rebirth couldn't of been just for the new prophecy, my goal is to also help other cats. "Alright," Firepaw mewed.

Leafpaw nodded and raced with Firepaw to find some fresh-kill.

"I smell a vole around," Leafpaw mewed, she immediately went into hunter's crouch and stalked the vole. Then, when Leafpaw was close enough, she sprang at the creature as it gave a terrified squeal. Leafpaw was quick and caught the fresh-kill.

"That was great, Leafpaw!" Firepaw complimented, even better then Sandpaw when she was Sandstorm, thought Firepaw.

"Thanks, Firepaw," Leafpaw mewed shyly. "You could have the next catch."

Firepaw gave a grateful smile and trotted around the forest quietly, finally, he spotted a squirrel. Without thinking, Firepaw leaped and felt his teeth sink into the fresh-kill's flesh.

"Nice catch," Leafpaw meowed.

**Leafpaw's P.O.V.**

Firepaw's a great hunter! I can't wait until we get back to camp, Froststar must be so proud! I turned to Firepaw and saw him stalking a mouse, I watched closely as he leaped onto the mouse and catch the fresh-kill. Soon we could catch enough prey for ourselves and the clan in leaf-bare. I smiled at Firepaw as he turned with the mouse," We should deliver the prey back to ThunderClan camp, we can't catch too much prey at a time," I mewed.

Firepaw nodded and we raced back to where we were before we separated from Stoneshade.

"Firepaw, Leafpaw, what did you two catch?" Stoneshade asked.

"I caught 2 voles and a mouse," I reported," and Firepaw caught a squirrel and a mouse."

"Okay, nice, I caught a rabbit and two squirrels. There's more fresh-kill in leaf-bare this year than any other I've experienced," Stoneshade mewed.

"Let's carry the prey back," Firepaw suggested as he walked back to camp.

The first thing they heard was the yelp of Squirrelfall," Frost-Froststar is dead!"

Froststar is dead?! How could that happen? What could of killed her, and wasn't she on her 4th life?


	9. Second Allegiance

Allegiances

Leader: Eaglestar- reddish tom with green eyes and sharp claws

Deputy: Fernstripe- golden she-cat with white fern-shaped stripes

Medicine Cat: Streamfeather- striped she-cat with a silver pelt (Apprentice:Featherpaw)

Warriors:

Moonpelt- gray she-cat with black speckles

Wavefur- dark blue she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Brackenear- creamish colored tom with brown stripes

Ravenfeather- black tom with golden eyes and dark blue ears

Mossfur- ginger she-cat with barely visible white stripes

Rainsplash- light blue she-cat with glacier blue eyes and a white tail

Mistdrop- light gray she-cat with dark blue-gray stripes

Jaywing- pale golden she-cat with white ears, paws, and a tail

Voleheart- brown tom with dark stripes on his back

Tigerfur- brown tom with pale gray belly

Brightfur- blue-gray tom with crystal blue eyes

Goldenmist- golden she-cat with amber eyes and orange paws

Steampelt- pale gray tom with green eyes

Stonesshade- dark gray tom with black spots and blue eyes

Cedarclaw- orange tom with golden eyes

Foxtail- reddish tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfall- white she-cat with green eyes and pale ginger tail

Icepelt- light blue she-cat with blue eyes and white ears and paws

Clearfang- white tom with blue eyes and pale gray paws

Leopardclaw- orange tom with white paws and green eyes

Crowflight- black tom with crystal blue eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- ginger she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes (Mentor:Icepelt)

Littlepaw- blue-gray she-cat with short whiskers and gray paws (Mentor:Jaywing)

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes (Mentor:Fernstripe)

Graypaw- gray tom with blue eyes (Mentor:Leopardclaw)

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes (Mentor:Goldenmist)

Whiskerpaw- pale ginger tom with blue-green eyes (Mentor:Cedarclaw)

Breezepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor:Clearfang)

Featherpaw- silver she-cat with blue-gray pelt and blue eyes (Mentor:Streamfeather)

Queens:

Nutpelt- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverfur- silver she-cat with blue-gray pelt and blue eyes

Cloverstorm- white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Longclaw- dark brown tom with barely visible black stripes

Scorchpelt- flame-colored she-cat with white stripes and golden eyes

Ashcloud- pale gray tom with black stripes and crystal blue eyes

Dustcloud- white tom with cream-colored paws and amber eyes


	10. Chapter 8: Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real Warriors characters**

Chapter 8

"What?" Firepaw exclaimed, to shocked to move," How?"

"She was just in her den, I came in and she was dead," Squirrelfall mewed.

"Perhaps Reedclaw killed Froststar!" Foxtail hissed," If I ever see that loner again, I'm going to rip his pelt off!"

Firepaw glanced at Sandpaw for her reaction, her reaction was surprised, like she didn't here Foxtail blame Reedclaw.

"Firepaw, do you think Reedclaw would really kill Froststar, just for revenge?" Leafpaw mewed, half-scared of the fact.

"I don't know, but I don't like the idea," Firepaw meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting," Eagletalon yowled.

Now, every cat was back at ThunderClan camp, even the mentors and apprentices.

"Froststar is dead, if you haven't figured out, I will be the new leader of ThunderClan, today I will still attend the gathering, but right after, I will be traveling to Moonstone with Streamfeather," Eagletalon meowed on Highrock.

Cats nodded in the crowd, only Icepelt still seemed shocked about the death of Froststar. Firepaw went up and padded to her," Icepelt, you alright? You seemed a bit troubled, by the fact that Froststar is dead."

"Froststar is important to every cat in this clan, I know. But, Froststar is also my mother. My father, is not in this clan, he is a RiverClan warrior, his name is Freezesplash," Icepelt mewed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Icepelt," Firepaw mewed, he could see the coldness in her eyes that she probably got from her father but she had a warm heart. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Firepaw," Icepelt meowed.

Firepaw gave a brisk nod and trotted back to Leafpaw. By then, Leafpaw had already dropped the fresh-kill they caught into the fresh-kill pile along with Stoneshade.

"Sorry, I just had to talk with Icepelt," Firepaw mewed sheepishly.

Leafpaw nodded.

"Leafpaw, Firepaw, you two will attend the gathering along with Littlepaw and Graypaw," Eagletalon meowed.

Leafpaw nodded with Firepaw.

"I can't wait!" Leafpaw meowed," I'm going to go tell Littlepaw and Graypaw, do you want to come?"

"Sure, but after that, I'm going to see Sandpaw," Firepaw meowed. Leafpaw nodded.

The sky was getting dark, but it was still easy to see their way, as they raced to find Graypaw and Littlepaw.

"Graypaw, Littlepaw, have you heard you'll be attending the gathering!" Leafpaw mewed, excitedly.

"That's great!" Littlepaw mewed, along with Graypaw.

Does Graypaw like Littlepaw? I thought Littlepaw liked Whiskerpaw and Graypaw still liked Silverstream or Millie, Firepaw wondered. It sure seems like it that Graypaw likes Littlepaw, their pelts are touching, they're sitting together, and sharing prey.

"Well, see you soon," Firepaw meowed, as he trotted to Sandpaw.

"Hey Sandpaw, I'm going to attend the gathering tonight!" Firepaw mewed.

"That's great, you get to go with Leafpaw, Graypaw, and Littlepaw," Sandpaw mewed.

Firepaw nodded, and walked away, not wanting to make things more awkward between him and Sandpaw.

As Eagletalon led the way to the gathering, Leafpaw, Littlepaw, and Graypaw were walking besides him. When they finally reached the place, they saw RiverClan, but no WindClan and ShadowClan.

**Graypaw's P.O.V.**

I stood besides Littlepaw, her fur brushing against mine. I've finally found who I like. I like Littlepaw, other than Silverstream and Millie, who are dead already. I looked at Littlepaw, who was staring at a RiverClan cat, Marinesplash. Marinesplash was deputy of RiverClan, why was Littlepaw staring at Marinesplash?

"Littlepaw? Why are you staring at Marinesplash?"

"Hm? Nothing, no reason," Littlepaw mewed quickly, unable to meet my eyes.

I looked at Marinesplash closely, then to Littlepaw, they both had the same blue-gray pelt with and silver-gray paws. They also both had crystal blue eyes, and a silver tail. Was it possible that Littlepaw's mother was Marinesplash?

"Littlepaw, is Marinesplash your mother?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, Graypaw, yes she is. Marinesplash's mate is Warmheart, my father. They were once secretly together, but once Featherstar and Whiskerstar, the old ThunderClan leader before Froststar figured out, they banned them from ever being together because they broke warrior code. RiverClan and our clan constantly fought for keeping me in their clan, Marinesplash decided that she would give me up for the clan's sake. I was once a RiverClan kit, and then I became a ThunderClan kit. Since then, Marinesplash has never really wanted to see me, again," Littlepaw mewed quietly.

"Oh, sorry for asking if that bothered you," I purred shyly, burying my muzzle in Littlepaw's shoulder fur.

**End of Graypaw's P.O.V.**

As ShadowClan and WindClan finally came, Eagletalon spoke first," ThunderClan is well, but some troubles are coming in. Today, Froststar died, I am the new leader. Also, ShadowClan is now the proper owner of Snakerocks, ThunderClan lost the battle to ShadowClan, so we were forced to lend some territory. And, Streamfeather can not be a medicine cat forever, she has a new apprentice, Featherpaw."

Mews of pride came from the crowd of ShadowClan cats.

"Also, some of our mentors and apprentices have scented WindClan on our territory," Eagletalon hissed at the WindClan leader, Swiftstar.

" WindClan has not betrayed the warrior code!" Charmheart, the WindClan deputy hissed back.

"We found rabbit bones and scented your clan's smell on ThunderClan territory! And it may just be a concidence that it is leaf-bare right now, when prey is scarce," Eagletalon growled.

"We have not hunted in you're territory! Leaf-bare is nothing to WindClan!" Swiftstar mewed, angrily.

Before Eagletalon could speak, Featherstar spoke," Silence, the gathering is a time of peace. StarClan would be angry with us all, if we continued fighting, RiverClan will report their situations next."

"RiverClan is doing well, but, Twolegs are taking over some of our stream, prey is specially scarce, but we could still feed ourselves. Also we have new warriors, he today has not come. Deciding not to, we will not tell who this warrior is. Anyways, I am getting old, and I am on my last life, Marinesplash may take over, Marinesplash will travel to Moonstone tonight, I believe you are too, Eagletalon. She will be known as leader, and I will be an elder called Feathertail in honor of a brave warrior in the past," Featherstar mewed.

Feathertail? Feathertail in honor of a brave warrior in the past! Could Feathertail possibly be mine and Silverstream's kits? Graypaw thought privately.

"Thank you, Featherstar," Darkstar purred.

"ShadowClan is doing well, especially satisfied of the territory ThunderClan has given us. Thank you, ThunderClan. We have no news to report other than our 2 new warriors Bonefang and Boulderclaw," Darkstar mewed.

"WindClan has a new deputy, Charmheart is no longer deputy, she has came to let you know she is an elder now, the new deputy will be Breezewind. We have two new kits Bluekit, Fernkit, and Silkkit," Swiftstar reported. "Prey is running well in WindClan."

As the gathering ended Firepaw said goodbye to Leafpaw and left with Fernstripe and Eagletalon to Mothermouth.

"We have long ways to go, let's start," Eagletalon instructed.

Streamfeather gave a brisk nod and started to follow Eagletalon.

As they reached Moonstone, Eagletalon spotted Marinesplash and Cinderfur along the way, too.

"Yes, I'm going to be known as Marinestar tomorrow," Marinesplash mewed cheerfully.

"Well, I'm heading in, Streamfeather, let's go in," Eagletalon mewed.

"Let's go in Marinesplash," Cinderfur meowed. Marinesplash nodded but wasn't crazy about being in Mothermouth with a ThunderClan deputy all night.


End file.
